


Выживание

by Koryuu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen, Supernatural AU: Croatoan/End'verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryuu/pseuds/Koryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Кастиэль стал человеком в альтернативном будущем 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выживание

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Выживание](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44350) by Koryuu. 



> Предупреждение: нет ХЭ (как в каноне 5.04), плюс, рейтинг за немного мата и жестокости

_– Натягивай свои крылышки и мотай назад в мой календарь._  
 _– Если бы я только мог «натянуть» крылья. Но, прости, облом._  
 _– Ты, что, под кайфом?_  
 _– Как правило, да._  
 _– Что тебя так шандарахнуло?_  
 _– Жизнь._  
 _<... >_  
 _– Что у тебя там?_  
 _– Тоже хочешь?_  
 _– Амфетамины..?_  
 _– Сразу ставит на ноги после абсента._  
 _– Ты не обижайся, Кас. Я рад, что ты больше не стремаешься всего. Но что за фигня? Зачем наркота, оргии, любовные медитации эти?.. Чего смеёшься?_  
 _– Дин, я больше не ангел._  
 _– Что?_  
 _\- Да, стал смертным._  
 _– Как это? Почему?_  
 _– Думаю, это как-то связано с тем, что все ангелы ушли. А когда они на всё забили, моя благодать куда-то делась. И теперь, как видишь, я простой человек. Дин, я же бесполезен! В том году сломал ногу, два месяца валялся._  
 _– Ух ты._  
 _– Да._  
 _– Значит, человек... Ну, с прибытием на Землю._  
 _– Спасибо. Вот только на Небесах было гораздо лучше. А теперь я бессильный, безнадёжный неудачник. С чего бы не окунуться в омут грехопадения и разврата? Занавес, детка! Самое время пасть как никогда! Надо оттянуться по полной, пока не потушили свет. Короче, усиленно этим занимаюсь._

 

Разговор с Дином из прошлого пробудил воспоминания, которые Кас старательно запихивал как можно глубже. Замечательный плюс бытия человеком — если приложить усилия, то можно забыть о том, что не хочется помнить. Вот только человеческая память так же хорошо, как и прятать, умеет и предавать. И вытаскивать на поверхность всё то, что кажется уже забытым. Хотя какая сейчас разница?

Сейчас оба Винчестера о чём-то спорят неподалёку. Вероятно, о самоубийственном плане Дина, его Дина. Кас разучился (а умел ли?) питать ложные надежды и прекрасно видит по глазам их бесстрашного лидера, что сегодня им отводится роль пушечного мяса. И так же замечательно он знает Дина-из-прошлого, и потому догадывается, о чём именно эти двое сейчас спорят. Тот Винчестер ещё не умеет посылать соратников на верную гибель. По крайней мере, сознательно.

Говорят, у людей перед смертью перед глазами проносится вся жизнь, её взлёты и падения. Кас не знает, видят ли что-то ангелы. Он перед встречей с Рафаэлем, ещё минуту назад напуганный собственными действиями, чувствовал лишь спокойную уверенность, что всё делает правильно, а также надежду и веру в Дина. Зато теперь ему предстоит на собственной шкуре испытать, каково умереть человеком. Вот только... Сейчас совсем не приходят в голову воспоминания о взлётах, а только лишь о падении.

Всё это произошло не мгновенно, а растянулось на долгие месяцы.

Ангела с Небесами связывает благодать, через неё он черпает силу. Крылья рождаются из потоков благодати, становясь неотъемлемой частью ангельской формы. И становясь человеком, недостаточно всего лишь отринуть благодать, нужно избавиться и от крыльев. Именно поэтому Кастиэль никогда не понимал тех, кто добровольно устремлялся на Землю. Как можно захотеть лишиться крыльев? Ведь это то же самое, что для человека намеренно отрезать себе руку или ногу.

Вот только иногда люди вынуждены идти на такой шаг, чтобы выжить.

Когда ангелы ушли, и связь с Небесами окончательно оборвалась, а вместе с ней истаяла и благодать, незримые крылья Кастиэля никуда не делись. Но лишённые подпитки, они начали медленно сгорать. Тлеть, осыпаясь пеплом, и ненадолго вспыхивать, когда Кастиэль пользовался остатками ангельской силы.

Это причиняло боль. Пока глухую, мелко жалящую и нудную. Но бывший ангел понимал, что со временем тление будет распространяться всё сильнее, как гангрена. А значит, вместе с ним усилится и боль. Насколько устойчив к ней человеческий организм? Сколько он может выдержать, прежде чем сойти с ума от боли? И насколько выносливо сердце Джимми, которое теперь принадлежит Кастиэлю? У него не было ответов на эти вопросы, кроме одного: боль и тление уйдут только вместе с крыльями.

Но Кастиэль отчаянно не хотел становиться человеком. Он никогда не видел ничего привлекательного в бытии смертного. Когда он взбунтовался против Небес, то и не предполагал, что всё так повернется. Он рассчитывал погибнуть в сражении, как воин. И погиб. Но его воскресили, тем самым оказав медвежью услугу. Отец так не вовремя и неудачно решил помочь или Люцифер позаботился о возможном союзнике — уже не важно, кто это был. Теперь вместо мгновенной и достойной смерти в бою Кастиэль обречён на долгое мучительное умирание, как человек.

Он понимал, что сгорает заживо, но не мог решиться лишить себя крыльев — последнего, что делало его ангелом.

Однажды во время рейда в город их группу сильно потрепали, особенно досталось весельчаку Чарли. Кроаты порвали ему живот. Охотники тогда ещё не умели быстро определять, заражён ли человек. И старались спасти каждого. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы сразу застрелить заражённого раненого, его перевязали, да ещё и вкололи обезболивающее. И он затих, перестав кричать и корчиться от боли, только его грудная клетка продолжала тяжело подниматься и опадать, а на повязке расплывались багровые пятна...

У Кастиэля не могло уложиться в голове, как несколько миллиграмм жидкости могут обладать таким воздействием. В прошлом он не раз наблюдал за людьми с Небес — ему были интересны творения Отца. Но на все их причуды и непонятные действия он не обращал внимания, смотря снисходительно, как смотрят родители на поступки ещё неразумных, по их мнению, детей. Отец одарил людей свободой воли, им положено было вести себя странно, не так, как подобает ангелам. А теперь Кастиэль был близок к тому, чтобы стать одним из них, и больше не мог позволить себе игнорировать детали. Хотя он все еще многое не понимал, и было трудно уловить связь причины и следствия.

Чарли совсем не реагировал, пока охотники осторожно грузили его в машину, и лишь тихо стонал, когда машина особо сильно подпрыгивала на ухабах. И Кастиэль вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы оказаться на месте раненого. Что он ему завидовал, ведь тот больше не чувствовал боли.

Чарли дотянул до полуночи.

После погребального сожжения, дождавшись, когда все пришедшие проститься с соратником разойдутся по своим домам, Кастиэль пробрался в домик, где был устроен медпункт и хранились медикаменты. Ему всё ещё чудился запах горящего мяса, и он непроизвольно морщил нос. А ещё его жёг стыд, но нарастающая боль жгла гораздо сильнее. И он убеждал себя, что тоже имеет право на ампулу чудодейственной жидкости.

Руки дрожали, пока он набирал шприц, старательно повторяя всё, что наблюдал ранее. Кастиэль на минуту замешкался, пытаясь сообразить, как дальше правильней действовать — он редко видел, как работает лагерный врач, и не знал тонкостей. Опасаясь, что в медпункт в любой момент могут зайти, он воткнул иглу в бедро прямо через ткань, испуганно зажмурившись. Впрыснул лекарство и замер, ощущая, как часто колотится его сердце. А потом удивлённо распахнул глаза, почувствовав, как боль постепенно тает.

Это было невероятное ощущение. Он успел забыть, каково это, когда ничего не болит.

Кастиэль пробрался в медпункт только ради одной дозы. Но чувство облегчения после исчезновения давно досаждавшей боли было столь приятно, что рука сама потянулась взять ещё. «Я возьму совсем немного, только минимум, только чтобы иногда заглушать боль», — успокаивал он себя. И, торопливо сунув в карман несколько ампул и использованный шприц, он поспешил к себе. А утром обнаружилась пропажа, и Дин устроил крупномасштабную проверку. Перетряхнули каждый дом, каждую палатку, но ампулы с морфином так и не нашли. Дин слишком доверял ангелу, чтобы провести у него тщательный обыск. Только поверхностно осмотрел, чтобы остальные не возмущались поблажке любимчику лидера.

«Позаимствованных» ампул было мало, они быстро закончились, а повторно забираться в медпункт Кастиэль остерегался. Поэтому он надеялся тайком пополнить свои запасы во время рейдов. Но им далеко не всегда удавалось хоть что-то находить в больницах и аптеках. И когда однажды ему всё же повезло наткнуться на россыпь банок с обезболивающими таблетками, он первым делом распихал половину по карманам амуниции, и только потом позвал остальных. Он знал, что у них в лагере туго с лекарствами и обезболивающее на вес золота, но утешал себя, что это вынужденный шаг. Что он гораздо полезнее для всех, когда боль не мешает ему пользоваться ангельскими силами.

Несколько раз он порывался рассказать о своей беде Дину, но так и не рискнул. Он прекрасно понимал, что его выбор самоубийственен и может не понравиться Винчестеру. И слишком боялся, что тот предложит кардинальное решение проблемы. А Кастиэль, несмотря ни на что, всё ещё не желал расставаться с частью себя.

Время шло, и тление с маховых перьев постепенно добиралось до остовов крыльев. Боль нещадно грызла, прорываясь сквозь наркотический дурман. Таблеток требовалось всё больше и больше, а время их воздействия становилось всё короче.

Во время очередного рейда эффект таблеток ослаб раньше, чем рассчитывал бывший ангел. Кастиэль уже столько недель заглушал боль наркотиком, что совершенно не был готов узнать, насколько сильно она с тех пор возросла. Вздрогнув от первого приступа, он торопливо открыл пластиковую баночку, вытряхнул на ладонь пару таблеток и закинул их в рот. И едва не прозевал выскочившего из-за угла кроатонца. Кастиэль отшатнулся, в тот же миг тварь прошила короткая автоматная очередь — вовремя подоспел Дин.

Кастиэль получил крупный нагоняй от взбешённого его рассеянностью Винчестера. И потому перед следующим рейдом он загодя принял обезболивающего куда больше обычного.

Ощущения были восхитительны. До сих пор он всегда чувствовал глухие отголоски боли, сейчас же не было даже их. Наоборот, казалось, будто у него за спиной вновь распахнулись крылья, и он полон сил.

Во время рейда Дин, как обычно, был сосредоточен на других насущных проблемах и не сразу обратил внимание на странное поведение Каса. Он заподозрил неладное, только когда заметил, как бывший ангел лихо рвётся в бой, будто вновь неуязвим.

Но Кастиэль уже давно таким не был.

И потому сразу после зачистки территории, пока отряд искал полезное и ценное, Винчестер оттащил Каса в сторону и припёр того к стенке.

– Какого чёрта с тобой творится?!

– Чёрт тут не причём, Дин, — ангел ухмыльнулся, всё ещё опьянённый наркотиком, недавним боем и ощущением вновь отросших крыльев.

– Что? Ты что, под кайфом?! — глухо прорычал Дин. И по испуганно распахнувшимся голубым глазам понял, что попал в точку. Он выпустил Каса и растерянно отступил. Тот безвольно сполз по стенке.

– Почему? — глухо спросил Винчестер.

Кас молчал, не поднимая головы. Он боялся взглянуть Дину в лицо.

– Эй, Дин! Мы здесь закончили! — раздался возглас одного из охотников.

– Возвращаемся в лагерь! — откликнулся он. И скомандовал, глядя на Кастиэля: — В мою машину. Я тебя таким за руль не пущу.

Не оглядываясь, Дин направился к точке сбора. В нём вскипала злость на самонадеянного недоумка, шагающего сейчас за его спиной. Дойдя до отряда, он приказал своему напарнику пересесть в джип Каса.

Весь обратный путь они молчали. Дин старался не смотреть на Кастиэля. Но иногда всё-таки украдкой косился на соседнее сиденье. Взгляд мельком выхватывал сжатые губы, опущенные глаза, лежащие на коленях стиснутые руки, которые под конец поездки начали мелко подрагивать.

При выгрузке Кас попытался под шумок смыться, но Винчестер перехватил его за руку, сжал крепко, до синяков. Коротко скомандовав Чаку разобраться с привезённой добычей, он широким тяжелым шагом направился к дому Каса, таща того за собой. Только внутри Дин отпустил его.

Кастиэль, всё так же не глядя на Винчестера, тут же полез в карман за новой дозой. В последние минуты он всё острее ощущал, как разгорается за его спиной безжалостная боль. Руки тряслись, и пара таблеток скатилась с ладони. Но Кастиэль не успел проглотить те, что остались, — Дин выбил из его рук и банку, и таблетки. А затем ухватил за подбородок, заставляя взглянуть на себя.

Но слова застряли в горле при виде нервно раздувающихся ноздрей, вздымающейся грудной клетки и прокатывающейся по всему телу ангела дрожи.

– Кас? — он отпустил его и нахмурился, не понимая, что происходит. Для ломки слишком рано.

– Это не для кайфа, Дин. Обезболивающее.

Говорить было трудно. Кастиэль закрыл глаза и опустился на колени. Боль невыносимо раздирала, и ему хотелось выпустить её наружу, материализовать, в надежде, что от этого станет хоть немного легче. Он склонился к полу, стискивая зубы.

– Так это ты тогда в медпункте... Что за чёрт! — Дин отшатнулся, когда над спиной Каса проявились крылья с изредка пробегающими по ним белыми всполохами.

Вначале Дин удивился. Ему казалось, что они должны быть гораздо б _ **о**_ льших размеров. Он всё ещё помнил впечатляющую тень на стенах сарая.

Затем он заметил, что там, где пробегал всполох, перья истончались, темнели и съеживались. И с ужасом осознал: он видит то, что осталось от крыльев.

– Кас?

– Когда ангелы ушли, вместе с ними ушла моя благодать, — отрывисто, сквозь зубы проговорил Кастиэль.

– Что? Но ты же... Ты же всё ещё умеешь делать свои ангельские штуки!

– Я... — Кастиэль начал раскачиваться, обхватив себя руками и впившись пальцами в плечи. — Я использую то, что сохранили в себе крылья. Но они не могут существовать без благодати.

– И поэтому они...

– Сгорают.

– А потом?

– Потом? — у Каса ещё хватило сил на кривую усмешку. — «Потом» не будет, Дин. Человеческое тело не способно выносить столько боли. К тому моменту, когда крылья истлеют окончательно, нервная система скорей всего уже перегорит от шока. Мне уже приходится всё повышать и повышать дозу, чтобы удерживать боль в пределах терпимой.

– Твою мать, Кас, какого чёрта ты молчал?!

– Потому что с крыльями я полезней, чем без них. У меня есть...

– Да плевать, что у тебя с ними есть! Кас, я не верю, что с этим ничего нельзя сделать.

Кастиэль прикусил губу, но даже не почувствовал этого. Он уже научился лжи, но лгать Дину всё ещё не мог. Вместо этого он молча сгрёб гость таблеток с пола. И даже не стал пересчитывать их, просто проглотил все.

Дин в отчаянии ударил кулаком по стене.

– Подожди. А как же Анна? Это не то же самое?

– Она... при падении она избавилась от крыльев.

– А ты?

– Я не смог. Не захотел.

– Но ведь ещё не поздно?

– Нет, Дин! — Кас поднял голову, упрямо вздёрнув подбородок. — Это всё, что у меня осталось! Я не могу потерять ещё и их.

– Но с ними ты умрёшь.

– Как будто без них я проживу дольше! Дин, посмотри, что стало с миром за каких-то полтора года. Мы можем погибнуть в любой стычке с монстрами. Нас могут пристрелить копы или военные. Так лучше моими силами я повышу наши шансы на выживание.

В дверной косяк робко постучались. Кастиэль спрятал крылья.

– Дин? — раздался голос Чака. — Извини, если помешал, но тут возник один срочный вопрос...

– Иду! — Дин повернулся к Касу: — Разговор не окончен.

Когда Винчестер вышел, Кастиэль на четвереньках дополз до постели. Забравшись на неё, уткнулся носом в подушку; затем перевернулся на спину. Потолок плыл и искажался, образуя причудливые узоры. Таблеток всё же оказалось многовато... Он устало закрыл глаза, измученный перенесённой болью.

Проснулся он от осторожного прикосновения к своему плечу. В голове всё ещё была мешанина из безумных образов и горящих в небе птиц, и он не сразу осознал, где находится. Проморгавшись, он повернулся на бок, сминая под себя подушку, и разглядел Винчестера, сидящего рядом на краю кровати.

– Дин? — голос после сна был хриплым.

– Я, — Дин сглотнул. В комнате горела лишь одна свеча, и полумрак скрадывал почти все детали. — Я хотел извиниться. Всё это было слишком неожиданно.

Кастиэль приподнялся на локтях и попытался заглянуть Дину в глаза, но тот поспешно отвернулся. Затем, совладав с собой, Винчестер всё же вернул взгляд, в котором Кастиэль увидел решимость, сожаление, вину и что-то ещё... Ему хотелось заглянуть в мысли Дина, чтобы разобрать, но это была бы неразумная трата и так небольших сил.

– Покажи их.

– Что?

– Покажи крылья. Я хочу еще раз взглянуть на них.

– Зачем?

– Чтобы оценить, насколько всё плохо. Ну же, Кас. Просто сделай то, что я прошу.

Кастиэль нахмурился. Его грыз ощутимый червячок подозрения, но ему хотелось верить своему человеку. Просто потому что больше некому, а он ещё не умел жить без веры.

Он медленно сел, спиной к Дину, — тот чуть отодвинулся, давая пространство, — и развернул крылья. Одно уперлось в стену, отчего Кастиэль скривился и охнул, другое смело с ящика со скарбом какие-то плошки. Ангел нервно скомкал пальцами одеяло, ожидая дальнейших действий, склонил голову.

– Н-да... — прозвучал над ухом грустный и озадаченный голос Дина.

Вдруг по комнате разнесся резкий запах какого-то лекарства. И в ту же секунду нос и рот Кастиэля зажали влажным платком с тем самым резким запахом. От неожиданности он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь вырваться. Дин крепко придерживал затылок рукой, и крылья сильно забились, ломая перья о стены, ударяя по охотнику, снося портьеры. Но затем они обмякли; у Кастиэля закружилась голова и перед глазами всё поплыло. Дин подхватил заваливающегося ангела, прижал к себе. И тот, прежде чем потерять сознание, услышал тихое и сдавленное:

– Прости... Прости, но иначе никак...

_…Он свободно парил в бескрайнем небе. Голубые просторы оттеняли белокипенные облака, радужные полосы, извиваясь, плясали вокруг него. Не сразу, но и он услышал их музыку — хор и арфы. Прекрасные мелодичные звуки подхватывали его, тянули за собой, кружили в танце. Но увлечься мешали вцепившиеся в спину когти. Он обернулся, пытаясь разглядеть тварь. Но та была невидима. Кастиэль хотел закричать, но понял, что не может выдавить ни звука. Его голос уже кружил в хороводе радуг. Кастиэль в панике завертелся волчком, пытаясь вырваться, но увидел только, как брызнули в разные стороны перья. Он весь рассып **а** лся, и каждое подхватываемое хороводом перо наливалось кроваво-красным. А в музыку добавились тревожные органные ноты. И, отчаявшись, Кастиэль замер, перестав сопротивляться. Тварь, будто этого дожидаясь, вцепилась в спину особенно сильно. Он вздрогнул — и рассыпался окончательно…_

Голова казалась неподъёмной, а повёрнутая вбок шея невыносимо затекла. Подташнивало, а в спине засела тупая ноющая боль. Язык был сухой, как тряпка, не желал ворочаться во рту, и Кастиэль смог только что-то невнятно простонать. Несколько мгновений спустя он осознал, что лежит на животе. Но когда он попытался повернуться на бок, спину обожгла вспышка боли, и он замер, пережидая приступ.

Перед ним присел Дин, поднёс к его рту трубочку, и прохладная жидкость смочила пересохшее горло.

Вспомнив, почему уснул, Кастиэль почувствовал, как покрывается холодной испариной, а в животе всё съеживается от ужаса. Упёршись локтём в кровать, он испуганно вскинул голову, уставившись на Винчестера.

– Дин? — Кастиэль смотрел на него так отчаянно, словно от этого могло что-то измениться. Охотник поднялся на ноги и отвернулся. — Дин, ты же не..?

– Я должен был.

– Ты... лишил меня крыльев..?

– Иначе ты бы умер!

– Ты... отнял у меня крылья... — Кастиэль не мог в это поверить.

– Я должен был! — Дин резко повернулся и, упрямо набычившись, уставился на бывшего ангела.

Теперь уже окончательно бывшего... Его собственными руками... Дин сжал кулаки, впившись в ладони ногтями.

– Швы можно будет снять недели через две. Будь осторожен, чтобы не разошлись, — выдавил он, а потом торопливым широким шагом покинул комнату.

Кастиэль отчаянно зажмурился. В груди что-то болезненно сжалось, горло скрутило спазмами. Крыльев, фильтровавших сильные всплески эмоций, больше не было. И впервые за всю свою многотысячелетнюю жизнь он узнал, что значит, захлёбываться от рыданий.

В следующий раз он проснулся от сотрясающего всё тело озноба. Глухая боль в спине перемешивалась с ломотой в мышцах. Тело было липким от пота. Кожу у глаз стянуло солёной плёнкой. Он попытался приподняться, но от движения взбунтовался желудок. Кастиэль успел только свеситься с кровати, когда его стошнило в стоящий на полу таз. После чего он свернулся в клубок, растерянный и не понимающий, что с ним происходит.

Лежать на уже отдавленном боку было неудобно. Он попытался повернуться на спину — швы недовольно заныли, болезненно кусаясь. Тогда Кастиэль повернулся на другой бок, но удобней не стало. Он осторожно сел, сжимая ладонями голову, внутри которой словно гудел набат. Поискал глазами банку обезболивающего, но её нигде не было видно.

Он укутался в одеяло и спустил ноги на пол. Одеяло было шерстяным и слегка кололось. И ему вдруг показалось, что шерстинки не просто щекочут кожу, но пытаются проникнуть внутрь. Вспомнилось, как однажды он видел мёртвое животное, в глазницах и разодранном боку которого копошились жирные белые черви. И представилось, как такие же черви выползают из его ран, просачиваясь сквозь бинт. Кастиэль отбросил одеяло и отскочил от кровати. Затем извернулся и до боли скосил глаза, усиленно всматриваясь в спину, но так и не разглядел никаких червей. От неудобного положения заныла шея, и он сдался. Но страх всё равно не отпускал, и растревоженные швы зудели.

Кастиэль, спотыкаясь и хватаясь за стены, поспешно выбрался на улицу. Улица встретила его ночной прохладой, и тело пробила особо крупная дрожь. Обхватив себя руками за плечи, он огляделся. В большинстве домов свет не горел. В доме Дина за окном мелькал оранжевый огонек — лидер либо глушил виски, либо планировал новый рейд. Да еще несколько палаток на окраине освещал костер. Там пару недель назад поселилась прибившаяся к лагерю группа странных людей. Они философски относились к творящемуся Апокалипсису, предпочитая урывать от жизни те удовольствия, что остались доступны. Дин не любил ходить с ними в рейды, хотя до сих пор они ни разу не подводили, и говорил, что с таким отношением к жизни они не жильцы. Бывший ангел раньше с ними тоже особо не общался, предпочитая б _ **о**_ льшую часть времени заниматься делом: в рейде, на складе, в штабе. Но сейчас ноги сами повели его к палаткам отщепенцев. Ведь у кого, как не у прожигателей жизни, лучше всего узнавать плюсы бытия человеком.

Расстояние, которое раньше он преодолевал за пять минут, сейчас казалось бесконечным. Босые ноги колола сухая трава и мелкие камни. Его шатало, но он всё же брёл по пустой тропе. Сердце частило, гоняя кровь, но теплее от этого не становилось. Кастиэль не оглядывался, чтобы не было соблазна сравнить, сколько он прошёл.

Хиппи действительно ещё не спали. Они сгрудились у костра, о чём-то тихо переговариваясь. И заметили Кастиэля ещё на подходе. Один из них — Кастиэль не помнил их имён — подскочил к нему и помог быстрее дойти. Приземлившись на тёплый деревянный чурбак, брошенный тут вместо скамейки, Кас устало выдохнул.

– Эй, парень, ты чего в таком виде разгуливаешь?

– Тебя, что, во вчерашнем рейде потрепало?

– Погодите-ка, это же ты обычно с Винчестером тусуешься?

Кастиэль поморщился. Сосредоточиться никак не удавалось, и он едва понимал, о чём его спрашивают.

– Да что вы к нему прицепились, — вступился тот, что помог, — дайте человеку прийти в себя.

Слово «человек» неприятно отозвалось где-то в груди, и Кастиэль стиснул зубы. Но на него уже перестали обращать внимание. Только какая-то женщина подошла и накинула ему на плечи куртку; он благодарно кивнул.

Люди вернулись к прерванным разговорам и делам. И Кастиэль, стараясь отвлечься, внимательней присмотрелся, что делают его новые соседи.

Молодая девушка аккуратно очистила апельсин до сочной мякоти — Дин никогда так не чистил, он всегда оставлял на дольках тонкую кожицу, и положила влажно поблёскивающие дольки в тарелку с какой-то сухой смесью. Затем люди налили себе в бокалы по стопке зелёной жидкости, подожгли её, и каждый щипцами поднес к своему пламени апельсиновую дольку. С неё закапал сок, и Кастиэль непроизвольно облизнулся — в горле давно пересохло. Выжав апельсин, его сосед потушил пламя и повернулся к бывшему ангелу:

– Будешь?

– Что это?

– Абсент. Замечательно прочищает мозги. А тебе это явно сейчас нужно.

– Алкоголь?

– Лучше! Когда-то его даже называли «лекарством от всех болезней». А позднее выдавали военным в составе пайка. Ну что? Соглашайся, пока совсем не остыл.

Кастиэль неуверенно кивнул и взял в руки бокал – тот приятно согрел холодные пальцы. Зажмурившись, опрокинул в себя абсент и тут же закашлялся — обжигающая жидкость неудачно попала не в то горло.

– Вот, держи, — мужчина быстро впихнул ему остатки дольки. — Только не глотай, рассоси.

Кастиэля хватило только на кивок. Вкус был непривычный — кислинка апельсина сочеталась с пряной чуть приторной сладостью.

После третьей стопки абсента, наконец, унялся озноб, и Кастиэль даже взбодрился. Его сосед, парень по имени Джонни, радостно затарахтел. Наверно, у него давно чесался язык, а тут наконец-то попался благодарный слушатель, который ещё не знает всего того, что знает Джонни.

– Вот Винчестер на нас ворчит, мол, мы тут всё время расслабляемся, пьянствуем, трахаемся беспрерывно. Но он никак не может понять! Мы нас-лаж-да-ем-ся жизнью. Вокруг творится полный пиздец. И что, нам ходить по струнке смирно, пока нас не задерёт «крот»? Не-ет. Пока есть время, надо урвать всё. Надо жить! Вот раньше знаешь, кем я был? Знаешь? Буг-… бух-гал-те-ром, — он важно поднял палец. — Ходил каждый день на работу, с бумажками возился. Порядочным человеком был. А потом мир рухнул в тартарары! И мы явно несильно от него отстанем. Но, знаешь, пока не настал мой срок, я хочу успеть попробовать всё, от чего отказывался, потому что это не пристало приличным людям. Законов больше не существует, чёрт побери! Хочешь пить абсент — пей. Хочешь курить травку — кури. Хочешь трахать баб — трахай, если бабы не против. А уломать их не сложно, надо только подход знать, — Джонни пьяно ухмыльнулся и доверительно приобнял Каса за плечи. — Но ты хороший парень, я вижу по глазам, так что я поделюсь с тобой секретом. И «петрушкой» угощу.

– Но разве это не дурманит сознание? Не мешает сражаться, выживать?

– Э-э, совсем ты ещё зелёный. Винчестер лидер, конечно, хороший, и своё дело отлично знает. Но он не служил в армии, сразу видно. А мне довелось. И повоевать тоже. И, знаешь, иной раз так вымотаешься, что только амфетамин и спасает. Хвала тому, кто додумался включить его в аптечки. «Будильник» моментально ставит на ноги хоть после бессонной ночи, хоть после хорошего расслабона…

Кастиэль провёл с хиппи всю ночь. А утром его разбудил разъярённый вопль:

– Какого хрена тут творится?!

Голова раскалывалась, и Кас не сразу понял, где он находится. Над головой было не грязное небо и не деревянный потолок комнаты, а серо-зеленая ткань палатки. Кажется, Джонни всё же уговорил его на что-то... Но вот на что? Память предательски молчала. Кас с трудом сел, попутно обнаружив рядом с собой чьё-то сонное тело, изрядно отдавившее ему руку. Кастиэль испуганно уставился на конечность, которую он совершенно не чувствовал, хотя она всё ещё была его, и потерянно прижал её к себе, подтянув колени к груди. Под кожей забегали иголочки, вынуждая морщиться.

– Кас! — его, успевшего забыть причину пробуждения, схватили за руку и выволокли из палатки. Потревоженное сонное тело рядом что-то недовольно проворчало, плотнее кутаясь в одеяло.

Несмотря на пасмурное, затянутое кучевыми облаками небо, свет показался слишком ярким, и Кас невольно сощурился. Опять нестерпимо хотелось пить.

– Ну, всё! Я разгоняю это сборище! Пусть немедленно собирают вещички и катятся из моего лагеря!

– Дин, не кричи.

– Не кричи?! Какого чёрта я тебя обнаруживаю здесь, а не в твоём доме?!

Кастиэлю всё же удалось собраться с мыслями и выделить из них наиболее подходящие:

– А какое твоё дело, где я нахожусь?

– Что?

– Я не твоя собственность, чтобы ты указывал мне, где и с кем проводить время! И нечего срываться на людях, которые ни в чем не виноваты!

– Не виноваты?! Да они тебя-..!

– Они меня — что? — Кастиэль подошёл к Винчестеру чуть ли не вплотную, уставился прямо в сердито прищуренные зелёные глаза. — Это не они, а ты отрезал мне крылья, — продолжил он злым шёпотом. — Так почему бы мне не пасть окончательно? Раз уж я теперь человек, стоит познать все прелести человеческой жизни, а? Как думаешь?

– Но не так же!

– На Земле Ад, Дин. Лучше не будет. Я не выбирал жизнь человека, выбор сделали за меня. Так позволь мне самому решить, каким способом я буду забывать о Небесах.

Кас отступил на шаг и побрел в свой дом, не видя, каким виноватым и отчаянным взглядом его провожает Дин…

 

* * *

– Ну что, все готовы?

Кас вздрагивает, возвращаясь в настоящее. К ним подходит Дин с жёсткой решимостью на лице, а того из прошлого почему-то нигде не видно. Похоже, обсуждение зашло в тупик, и его Дин применил свой самый весомый аргумент. Что ж, остаётся надеяться, что Захария присмотрит за охотником.

– План все помнят? Вы прорываетесь вперёд. Мы с моим близнецом прикрываем вас сзади.

Кас подтверждает, не отводя взгляда от глаз Дина. Тот смотрит упрямо и с вызовом в ответ. А поняв, что Кас всё знает, он лишь едва заметно кивает. Будто подводя черту и прощаясь. И прося прощения за всё содеянное. Но Кастиэль давно его не винит. Не лиши Дин его крыльев, и они бы не добрались до финала вместе. А то, что это финал для них обоих, он не сомневается. Вне зависимости от того, удастся Дину застрелить Люцифера или нет. Будущее есть только у Дина и Кастиэля из 2009-го. А у них есть только их прошлое. И этот миг.

– Тогда вперёд.


End file.
